Kidnapping Baekhyun
by alexanie
Summary: "Ini adalah vibrator" Chanyeol berujar sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda berbentuk kapsul "Perhatikan baik-baik, sayang" Jongin mendekatkan urethral sounding itu kearah lubang penis Baekhyun Sehun mengambil lube dan menumpahkannya ke butt plug dan manhole Baekhyun... DLDR. RAPE. SEX TOYS. FOURSOME
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kidnapping Baekhyun.

.

.

Main pair: ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek.

Warn: YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, NC, SEXTOYS, RAPE.

sedia tissue dulu juga boleh. siapa tau perlu

.

.

HAPPY READING.

.

.

.

.

.

1...

2...

3...

.

.

.

EXO High School, siapa tidak mengenal sekolahan yang terkenal dan salah satu sekolahan terbaik di Seoul. Sekolah elite dengan persaingan ketat jika ingin bisa menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah tersebut. Dan, well, uang yang banyak tentu saja.

"Bagaimana? Tidak kalah bagus dari sekolahmu di New York kan?"

Luhan bertanya sambil menyampirkan sebelah tangannya ke bahu sepupunya yang baru datang dua hari lalu dari New York. Mata rusanya masih memandang kesamping tepat kearah wajah sepupu yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Uhhh...Yeah, ini bagus hyung," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya tidak tau harus mendiskripsikan sekolahan yang bangunan luarnya saja sudah terlihat mewah ini. Kepalanya masih mendongak menatap tingginya gedung sekolah yang akan ditempatinya selama dua tahun kedepan.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh pekikan yeoja-yeoja yang entah sudah berkumpul sejak kapan.

"Kyaaa! Luhan sunbae!"

"Oppa! Luhan oppa jadikan aku kekasihmu!"

"Jangan, aku saja yang menjadi kekasihmu!"

"Omo! Omo omo! Dia menatap kearah kita sambil tersenyum!" ujar seorang yeoja sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Eh tapi siapa namja yang ada disebelah Luhan sunbae? Apa mungkin Luhan sunbae membawa adiknya? Atau kekasihnya? Wajahnya seperti bocah SMP saja,"

Dahi Baekhyun sedikit berkedut mendengar salah satu perkataan yang tidak sengaja dia dengar. Apa-apaan dia dianggap bocah SMP? Dia sudah lulus SMP dua tahun lalu!

Yah, salahkan wajahmu yang baby face itu, nak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Luhan seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti ibunya dengan wajah bingung bercampur polos.

Sesekali dia menunduk menunduk takut-takut. Sejak tadi dia memasuki wilayah sekolah ini dia merasa seperti pusat perhatian. Banyak siswa―terutama namja, yang menatapnya tajam dan seakan ingin memakan dirinya bulat-bulat.

_Luhan hyung kumohon cepatlah berjalan jangan tebar pesona dulu._

Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati sudah jengah kondisi seperti ini dan hyung sepupunya justru seperti tidak tahu diri dan malah semakin gencar menyapa beberapa siswa lain atau bahkan bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan mereka.

"H―hyung cepatlah antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah, mereka menakutkan" akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara saat sepertinya Luhan belum juga terlihat akan menyudahi obrolannya dengan namja bernama Joonmyun yang membahas entah apa.

Luhan yang mendengar cicitan Baekhyun menoleh kearah sekitar dan melihat koridor dan melihat beberapa namja sedang memandang kearah adik sepupunya lapar. Bahkan beberapa ada yang mengusap sudut bibirnya karena ada liur yang menetes membuat Luhan mengernyit jijik.

Sedahsyat itukah pheromone Baekhyun?

Tapi Luhan berpikir andai saja Baekhyun adalah orang lain pasti Luhan sudah menculik Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia akui Baekhyun seorang namja yang manis, seorang _sub_ yang sesuai dengan kriteria namja menyimpang berstatus seme diluaran sana.

Kulit yang halus seperti bayi,

Wajah manis yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat,

Potongan rambut berwarna coklat dengan sedikit ikal menambah kesan cute.

Mata puppynya,

Badan mungil dengan pinggang yang ramping seperti yeoja.

Bibir cherry yang seakan minta dilumat apalagi saat bibir itu mengeluarkan desahan dibawahnya atau berada diselangkangannya tepat dimana kejantanannya mengacung dan ohhh.. Stop! Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pemikiran kotornya tentang sepupunya yang masih polos―atau bahkan bodoh ini.

Dia butuh Minseoknya segera.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya perlu lurus melewati koridor khusununtuk loker lalu akan menemukan tangga disebelah kirimu dan ruangan kedua dari tangga adalah kelasmu. 10 A. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala imut tanda dia paham dengan instruksi Luhan yang sedang menunjukkan jalan menuju kelasnya.

"Jangan bicara dengan orang asing yang terlihat mencurigakan." Luhan memperingati dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan berjalan ketempat asing,"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan mendekati namja aneh,"

"Ne, hyung,"

"Dan yang terpenting jangan melakukan aegyo sembarang jika tidak ingin dimakan"

Baekhyun yang semula ingin mengangguk justru mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan bingung dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh, kenapa idak boleh hyung? Apakah siswa disini suka memakan manusia? Eh, apakah mereka kanibal atau seperti zombie yang suka berburu manusia?" tanya Baekhyun kelewat―ehem, bodoh, sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Luhan hampir mimisan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang baru saja diingatkan untuk tidak melakukan aegyo sembarangan dan kini justru melakukannya.

"Turuti perintah hyungmu, bacon!"

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut mendengar perkataan hyung-sok-keren yang berada didepannya. Hyungnya yang satu ini selalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melakukan ini itu, menjauhi ini itu, dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya apa alasannya dia selalu berkata 'Turuti perintah hyungmu!' dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Hey, Bacon, kau memahami apa yang hyungmu katakan ini kan?"

Luhan berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menunggu respond dari sepupu mungilnya yang polos tapi cenderung bodoh ini.

"Aish arraseo arraseo aku akan melakukan apa kata hyung barusan!" Baekhyun menjawab sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan ditanggapi face palm Luhan.

Tidak paham dengan tingkah hyung sepupunya itu dia memilih untuk berbalik dan menuju kelas sambil mendengus.

Beruntung koridor sekarang sedang sepi tidak seperti pagi tadi membuatnya tidak begitu takut apabila berjalan sendirian.

Kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan, tangannya menggenggam erat tali tasnya yang berwarna biru laut dengan gambar penguin[?] kecil disudutnya. Sebuah gantungan penguin kecil juga menggantung indah disalah satu ujung resleting.

Bibir cherry nya mengeluarkan senandung kecil. Sedikit melompat-lompat seperti bocah semakin membuat dirinya seperti bocah lima tahun yang akan berangkat sekolah.

Dan seketika dia lupa apa saja yang tadi dikatakan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja akan mencapai tangga diujung koridor namun berhenti karena merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Hallo adik kecil, apa kau tersesat eoh?"

Tiba-tiba suara berat dan dalam itu berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika.

"Uhh, jangan berbisik ditelinga, Baekkie geli..." Baekhyun berusaha sedikit menjauh namun tangan kekar itu kembali menarik pinggangnya sehingga kini badan bagian belakangnya menempel pada badan bagian depan namja pemilik tangan tersebut.

Dan secara tidak sengaja pantat sintal Baekhyun menggesek selangkangan namja dibelakangannya.

Menggeram tertahan namja tadi menggigit bibir agar tidak mengeluarkan suara 'aneh'nya terlalu keras sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan area kejantanannya bergesekan dengan pantat yang sejak tadi pagi ia pandangi intens itu.

_Shit! Pantatnya saja sudah membuat milikku ereksi._

Lamunannya dibuyarkan saat kedua temannya datang dan salah seorang tadi merebut Baekhyun dari pelukannya. Baekhyun yang tidak mempersiapkan dirinya pun sedikit oleng dand engan mudah dipeluk namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kau mencuri start, maknae" ucapnya sambil menatap namja yang dipanggil 'maknae' barusan sambil menyandarkan dagunya kepundak Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya memandang bingung namja-namja yang berdiri disekitarnya ini.

Chanyeol―namja yang paling tinggi dari ketiganya, masih menikmati memeluk tubuh mungil yang terasa pas dipelukannya ini. Dan bekerja sama dengan otak kelewat mesumnya, ia dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan area kejantanannya kearah belahan pantat milik Baekhyun.

Sedangkan namja yang memiliki kulit paling gelap namun tak kalah seksi dari ketiganya hanya menyandarkan badannya ketembok sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang demi apapun membuatnya meneteskan liurnya tadi pagi.

Mata Jongin―namja yang memiliki kulit tan, terpaku pada bibir merah Baekhyun. Memandangi bibir cherry itu sambil membayangkan bagaimana bibir itu melakukan blow job pada kejantanannya yang kini sedikit menegang, membayangkan bagaimana kejantanannya memaksa mulut mungil itu membuka lebar untuk menampung kejantanannya secara penuh.

Bahkan dia bersumpah akan memaksakan kejantanannya agar masuk kedalam mulut mungil itu dan melakukan deep throat. Ohhh... celana bagian selangkangannya sedikit menggembung membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan kejantanannya lakukan dengan mulut menggoda milik Baekhyun nanti

"Uhm, s―sunbae, liurmu mentes"

Baekhyun mengambil selembar tissue dari tissue pocketnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana lalu mengusap-usapkannya ke sudut bibir Jongin dengan wajah polos.

Sehun sang maknae hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan wajah poker facenya andalannya, dasar tidak tahu diri―makinya dalam hati.

Dan Chanyeol? Jangan tanya, dia masih sibuk menggesek-gesekkan atau menabrak-nabrakkan area kejantanannya pada pantat Baekhyun tanpa peduli sedikitpun pada apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya, Jongin.

Baekhyun yang masih membersihkan[?] liur dari sudut bibir Jongin dan dagunya itu Tiba-tibA mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lalu membelalak kaget.

"Omo! Baekkie harus segera masuk kelas kalau tidak nanti seonsaengnim akan marah dan menghukum Baekkie, s―sunbae tolong lepaskan Baekkie, Baekkie mau masuk kelas" Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar Chanyeol dipinggangnya namun Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

Sehun maju selangkah dan berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun. Mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun plus dua namja mesum yang melihatnya membelalakkan mata mereka lebar.

"Baekkie boleh pergi kalau mau berjanji sesuatu,"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjab bingung dan memandang Sehun "Eh? Baekkie harus berjanji apa memangnya?"

"Baekkie harus berjanji untuk pulang bersama kami bertiga dan menginap dirumah Chanyeol hyung," jelas Jongin sambil melakukan smirk andalannya.

Baekhyun yang bingung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. "Eoh? Chanyeol hyung nugu?"

"Namja tampan yang sedang memelukmu sekarang, sayang" Chanyeol memluk pinggang Baekhyun makin erat dan sengaja menekan tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang yang berarti secara otomatis akan membuat pantat namja mungil itu menekan kejantanannya lebih kuat.

Dan Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang dilecehkan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berpikir ulang, dia baru sampai di Seoul dua hari lalu. Seoul memang daerah kelahirannya, tapi dia sudah lama tinggal di Amerika dan sedikit melupakan tentang Seoul, apalagi kini Seoul semakin banyak mengalami perubahan.

Satu-satunya yang dia kenal disini hanya hyung sepupunya, Luhan.

Tapi tadi Luhan memberitahunya kalau dia tidak bisa pulang bersama dan akan menginap dirumah temannya untuk membahas tentang acara tahunan-entah-apa yang diadakan oleh osis.

Mengingat Luhan adalah ketua osis, membuatnya otomatis terlibat dengan apapun rencana osis.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya ke meja dan mendengus bosan. Jam sekolah sudah hampir selesai tapi rasanya seperti waktu lama sekali berputar. Dia sudah bosan mendengarkan penjelasan seonsaengnim tentang pelajaran sejarah

Jongdae―teman sebangkunya bahkan sudah mtertidur sambil sedikit mendengkur.

Pikirannya kembali mempertimbangkan ajakan sunbae-sunbaenya yang dia temui tadi pagi. Baekhyun sedikit tergiur karena dia malas berada dirumah sedangkan sepupunya si mata rusa tidak ada.

Baekhyun mengambil smartphonenya dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu Luhan.

_To: Luhannie Hyung_

_Hyung, aku akan menginap dirumah teman baruku. Aku malas sendirian dirumah. _

Sent!

"Ah! Harus memberitahu mereka juga!"

Baekhyun memekik pelan lalu kemudian menscroll kontaknya untuk mencari kontak salah satu sunabenya tadi.

"Uhm...Uhmm.. ah! Chanyeol Hyung"

Baekhyun menekan kontak Chanyeol, berhubung dari mereka bertiga kontak Chanyeol lha yang ia temukan lebih dulu.

Jarinya mengetik dengan lincah.

_To: Chanyeol Hyung_

_Hyung, aku akan ikut kalian ^^_

Sent!

.

.

.

.

Dikelas lain, Chanyeol yang membaca pesan Baekhyun memekik girang. Membuat Jongin yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya dan Sehun yang sedang fokus pada pelajaran terlonjak kaget.

Seonsaengnim yang melihat gelagat muridnya si biang ulah membuat keributan pun berhenti menjelaskan dan menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Apa ada yang salah, Park Chanyeol?"

Telinga peri Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut pun menatap kearah seonsaengnim lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum idiot.

Seketika murid-murid kelasnya memekik girang dibarengi dengan bunyi bell yang menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran hari ini sudah habis.

Chanyeol bahkan sampai berdiri dan memeluk Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Kenapa tidak memeluk Jongin yang notabene berada tepat disampingnya? Itu karena Chanyeol tidak mau dirinya terkena liur milik Jongin yang baru sadar dari tidurnya.

"Dia bilang dia akan ikut. My baby Baekkie akan ikut bersama kita" jelas Chanyeol.

"Hyung, uhuk. Hentikan, kelakuan bodohmu. Uhuk, uhuk" Sehun sampai terbatuk-batuk karena pelukan Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat disertai dengan tepukkan tangan Chanyeol dipunggungnya.

"Aish aku sudah tidak sabar menjemputnya dan menculiknya kerumahku. Bahkan little Park juga sudah tidak sabar," Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjukkan selangkangannya yang sedikit menggembung membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Sehun yang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol pun tetap memasang wajah poker face nya walau dalam hati dia ingin memekik senang karena ini tandanyadia bisa memainkan pantat sintal Baekhyun sepuasnya.

Oh, dia juga tidak sabar.

"Bangun hitam, ayo kita menjemput Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menggeplak pelan kepala Jongin yang sudah berniat untuk tidur lagi.

Jongin sendiri yang mendegar kata 'Baekhyun' langsung segera bangun dan merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya dan bergegas mengikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungdeul!"

Baekhyun berteriak dari kejauhan lalu menghampiri ketiga namja yang terkenal sebagai pembuat onar disekolahan EXO High School sambil berlari. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tali ranselnya. Khas seperti bocah TK yang dijemput oleh orangtuanya saat pulang sekolah.

"Hosh hosh hosh... mianhae Baekkie sedikit terlambat. Tadi Baekkie harus mengembalikan buku diperpustakaan dulu,"

Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil mengusap peluh diwajah baby facenya. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada lutut karena menahan lelah. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena meraup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Glek!

Ketiga namja didepannya merasa sulit menelan air liur mereka karena melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang err... sedikit menggoda.

Wajah dengan sedikit peluh.

Mulut yang terbuka meraup oksigen.

Suara nafas kasar Baekhyun dari mulutnya.

Oh Fuck!

Ketiganya merasakan celana mereka menyempit seketika.

"Hyuuungg~~~ bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Baekkie sudah lelah~" Baekhyun yang jengah dengan wajah bodoh ketiga namja didepannya ini pun mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya secara tidak sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Double Fuck.

Mereka bertiga berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lolos malam ini.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Baek. Apa kau tidak sadar apa yang lakukan? Dan sepertinya kau melanggar semua apa yang Luhan katakan tadi pagi. _Kau berbicara pada orang asing yang terlihat aneh, kau mendekati―didekati namja aneh, dan kau melakukan aegyo dengan seenaknya. Dan sekarang, kau menuju tempat asing._

Matilah kau kalau Luhan mengetahui hal ini Baby Baek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarak tempuh yang lumayan jauh membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali menguap dan akhirnya memilih untuk tidur.

Dan ini merupakan berita baik untuk Jongin yang duduk di jok belakang bersama dengan namja mungil tersebut. Dengan mesumnya ia mengecupi bibir cherry Baekhyun bahkan tidak jarang dia melumat dan menyesap bibir namja mungil itu lembut agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun.

Disandarkannya kepala Baekhyun kelengannya agar dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir menggoda itu. Semakin ingin berbuat lebih, Jongin memasukkan jari telunuknya kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang anehnya langsung dihisap pelan oleh Baekhyun seolah-olah itu adalah permen.

"Sabar sebentar, mesum. Kita sudah sampai. Biarkan Sehun yang membawa Baekhyun ke kamar. Aku lebih percaya dengannya dibanding denganmu"

Chanyeol berkata sambil memakirkan mobilnya di garasi mansion mewahnya diseretnya kerah blazer milik Jongin agar menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil tepat disamping Baekhyun. Mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan bermaksud untuk membangunkan namja mungil tersebut.

"Baekhyun, kita sudah sampai" ujar Sehun pelan tidak ingin mengagetkan Baekhyun.

Melihat tidak ada respond dari namja bermata puppy tersebut, membuat Sehun mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut―bermaksud membangunkannya dengan cara lain.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu pun mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut.

Dan kemudian memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali-_-

"Eoh, hyung~~~ Baekkie mengantuk. Tolong gendong Baekhyun ne~~~" Baekhyun berujar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun yang diminta seperti itu oleh Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin bisa menolak. Tangannya sudah melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun berniat untuk emnggendong namja mungil tersebut ala bridal style.

Namun Baekhyun menolak dan meminta Sehun untk menggendongnya seperti koala.

Oke, Sehun menurut.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kakiknya dipinggang milik Sehun dan memeluk leher jenjang dengan aroma maskulin itu sambil sesekali menguap. Kepalanya ia sandarkan kebahu tegap pilik Sehun dan mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sehun sendiri yang pada dasarnya tidak kalah mesum dengan kedua saudaranya itu menempatkan kedua telapak tangan miliknya kebongkahan pantat sintal milik Baekhyun.

Sesekali tangannya meremas pantat tersebut berkedok untuk membenarkan gendongannya pada Baekhyun. Beruntung baginya Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memasuki mansion dan membiarkan dirinya yang mengurus Baekhyun.

Nah, kejantanan Sehun kembali membesar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun keranjang berukuran king size milik Chanyeol.

Ketiganya memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan mesum. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dan membelai wajah yang selalu sukses membuat kejantanannya bangun jika bertemu.

Tangan Sehun sudah dengan cekatan membuka kancing baju seragam Baekhyun dan membuat ketiganya berdecak kagum melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun dengan kulit yang halus melebihi seorang yeoja.

Jongin sendiri melepaskan sepatu dan celana seragam Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun kini hanya terbalut boxer berwarna hitam yang sangat pendek memperlihatkan paha atasnya yang juga seakan mengundang untuk dilecehkan.

Ketiganya sendiri sudah topless dan hanya memakai celana seragam sekolah mereka.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkan namja mungil yang mulai terbangun itu di sofa single yang ada dikamarnya.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun dengan cekatan mengikat kaki Baekhyun sedemikian rupa untuk memperlihatkan manhole Baekhyun yang kini sudah tidak tertutup apapun.

Dalam maksud lain, Baekhyun sudah naked.

"Eoh? Hyung, kenapa kaki Baekhyun diikat?"

Baekhyun terkaget saat kesadarannya sudah berkumpul dan menemukan dirinya terikat tanpa pakaian. Dan mata sipitnya semakin melebar karena menyadari area bawahnya juga tidak tertutup apapun memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang masih lemas.

"Ehh? Kenapa Baekhyun juga tidak memakai celana? A―akhh Baekkie malu..." Baekhyun berujar sambil berusaha menutupi selangkangannya namun kedua tangannya masing-masing ditahan kuat oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Sebentar sayang, kita akan bermain dan bersenang-senang sampai besok,"

Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada didepan selangkangan Baekhyun berujar berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun meremang. Dia tidak pernah disentuh seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Mmhhh tapi kenapa harus tidak memakai pakaian? Dan kenapa hanya Baekkie yang tidak memakai pakaian"Baekhyun sedikit mendongak merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol diselangkangan dan pahanya bagian dalam.

Sehun dan Jongin yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan perlakuan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dengan cara menjilati puting pink Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai menengang.

"Eunghhh hyungdeulhhh..."

Nafas Baekhyun mulai tersengal-sengal merasakan area sensitifnya dipermainkan dengan cukup lihai menggunakan lidah. Belum lagi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyapa manholenya membuat dirinya berjengit kaget.

Ketiganya yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun semakin gencar berbuat lebih.

Jongin dan Sehun menyesap puting Baekhyun secara kuat seperti bayi yang haus dengan susu ibunya. Semakin membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras dan membuat kejantanannya mulai menegang.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan hyung. Kita akan belajar sesuatu sekarang" Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Ini adalah vibrator" Chanyeol berujar sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda berbentuk kapsul yang sedikit besar berwaran merah yang sepertinya terbuat dari karet. "Bisa kau sebutkan apa namanya?"

"Eunghhh vib―vibratorhhh"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan susah payah akibat hisapan dikedua putingnya yang terasa semakin kuat. Bahkan kini kejantanannya sudah mengacung tegak sambil sesekali mengeluarkan precum.

"Kau tau kegunaannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Angkat pahamu, sayang. Hyung akan menunjukkan kegunaannya" titah Sehun.

Baekhyun semula ingin menolak, namun belum sempat melakukannya Jongin sudah menggigit kuat salah satu putingnya dan sedikit menariknya menggunakan gigi. Membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan.

"Jangan menolak atau nanti rasanya akan sakit. Baekkie kan anak baik jadi harus menurut pada hyung, ne?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan mengangguk paham setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongin barusan. Ne, dia kan anak baik, jadi harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan hyungnya. Luhan hyung juga sering mengatakan seperti apa yang Jongin katakan tentang 'anak baik'.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menurut dengan wajah polos sedikit takut miliknya. Mengumpat dalam hati merasakan kejantanannya mulai minta dibebaskan.

.

.

.

"Aaaakkhhhhh H―hyung, rasanya aneh, tolong keluarkan!"

Chanyeol yang tidak sabar langsung memasukkan vibrator kapsul itukedalam manhole Baekhyun sekaligus membuat Baekhyun memekik dan berjengit kaget. Meninggalkan seutai talinya yang menghubungkan vibrator itu dengan remote diujungnya.

"Sssttt... Kalau begini saja tidak bisa bagaimana nanti, tahan sebentar ne?"

Sehun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun layaknya seorang hyung.

"Hyung, ayo lakukan, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya"

Jongin memerintah Chanyeol dan langsung diangguki mantap oleh si paling tinggi dengan senyum mesumnya. Diraihnya remote vibrator itu dan langsung ditekannya ke level paling hard.

"H―hyung! K―keluarkanhh! Aahkhh! Rasanya aneh hyunghh!" Baekhyun berusaha berontak namun apa daya kedua tangannya ditahan kuatoleh Jongin dan Sehun. Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah. Sesuatu yang tertanam didalam holenya sungguh menyiksa dirinya. Getarannya terlalu kuat dan ini pengalaman pertama bagi Baekhyun yang notabene masih polos dengan hal-hal yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

Pekikan senang justru terdengar dari ketiga namja yang mengelilingi Baekhyun. Mereka senang melihat Baekhyun seakan tidak berdaya dengan kaki terikat dan tangan yang ditahan dimasing-masing tempat.

Belum lagi melihat kejantanan mungil yang mulai ereksi dan mengeluarkan banyak precum diujungnya.

Jongin mengambil suatu benda berbentuk pipih seperti besi dengan ukuran yang kecil lalu menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun, "Ini _urethral sounding_"

Baekhyun menatap benda yang dipegang oleh Jongin dengan mata sayunya akibat menahan getaran vibrator di manholenya.

"Kau tahu ini diapasang dimana?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

Ketiganya mengeluarkan smirk mereka masing-masing.

"Sehun, bantu aku menunjukkan caranya pada baby Baekkie kita yang masih polos ini"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menggengam kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras sempurna dan mengeluarkan precum membuat pipi Baekhyun merona. Tidak ada yang pernah memegang benda privasi miliknya sejauh ini.

Ibu jari Sehun menekan-nekan lubang yang berada diujung penis Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan precum.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, sayang" Jongin mendekatkan _urethral sounding_ itu kearah lubang penis Baekhyun dan membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Chanyeol sudah menahan paha Baekhyun untuk tetap membuka lebar memperlihatkan manholenya.

"Benda ini dimasukkan..." Jongin menggesekkan ujung _urethral sounding_ itu kelubang penis Baekhyun.

"Kedalam lubang penismu" Jongin memasukkan benda itu kedalam lubang penis Baekhyun dengan perlahan sambil menikmati reaksi Baekhyun. Jarinya dengan lihai menaik turunkan benda yang kini sudah tertanam didalam penis mungil milik Bakehyun dengan lihai.

"Ahhhh hyunghhhhh!"

Badannya terasa lemas, getaran di manhole dan lubang penisnya membuat perutnya seakan terkocok dan menimbulkan rasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar melalui lubang penisnya.

"H―hyung, Baekkie mau pipishhhhh"

Ketiganya yang melihat gelagat Baekhyun akan mencapai orgasme nya pun smeakin mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun. Terlebih Jongin semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan benda pipih di penis Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh! Akkhh! Jongin hyung hentikan! Mnghhh uwahh!"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sarinya dengan cukup banyak seperti air mancur dihadapan ketiga namja tersebut yang masih menatapnya kagum.

"Hosh hosh hosh... Baekkie lelah hyung~"

Badan Baekhyun sedikit merosot, tubuhnya penuh peluh. Pandangannya sayu dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar menarik vibrator dari manhole Baekhyun. Jongin dan Sehun pun melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan paha Baekhyun.

Ketiganya berdiri dan memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terduduk disofa.

"Aku benar-benar akan menyetubuhinya sampai puas," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng tidak tahan dengan pemandangan dihadapannya ini

* * *

Kini Baekhyun sedang menungging dilantai, tubuhnya masih lemas karena orgasme pertamanya setelah mimpi basahnya beberapa tahun lalu. Di nippelnya kini sudah terpasang _nipple massager _yang menjepit putingnya dan bergetar dengan kekuatan sedang.

Sedangkan ketiga namja mesum tadi sudah menanggalkan celana mereka dan mempertontonkan kejantanan mereka yang mengacung tegak. Baekhyun menunduk malu karena baru kali ini dia memandang kemaluan milik orang lain.

Sehun mengambil lube dan menumpahkannya ke_ butt plug_ dan manhole Baekhyun. Memasukkan satu jarinya untuk bermain-main sebentar dengan manhole yang masih virgin itu sebelum memasukkan _butt plug _yang disisi lainnya berbentuk seperti ekor anjing.

"Eunghhh..." Baekhyun melenguh pelan merasakan manholenya kembali terisi sesuatu yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup dalam.

"Oh, sungguh puppy yang menggemaskan,"

Jongin berkata sambil mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kejantanannya kewajah baby face milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya tidak berani memandang pada kejantanan Jongin yang mengacung tegak tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Hisap milikku," titah Jongin sambil menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya kewajah dan mulut Baekhyun.

Dibelakangnya Sehun sedang meremas-remas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun gemas. Sesekali ditamparinya pantat sintal itu membuat Baekhyun mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat.

Jongin yang tidak sabarpun menekan pipi Baekhyun memaksa namja mungil tersebut untuk membuka mulutnya dan melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam kemulut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membelalak kaget.

"Ohhh... akhirnya.." Jongin menggeram tertahan, akhirnya bisa merasakan kejantanannya tertanam dalam-dalam dimulut mungil itu.

Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur menyentak-nyentakkan kejantanannya sampai membuat Baekhyun tersedak beberapa kali. _Ughh ini terlalu besar_, Baekhyun berkata dalam hati. Erangan dan desahannya akibat Sehun mempermainkan pantatnya terlalu kasar tertahan oleh kejantanan besar milik Jongin dimulutnya.

Jongin semakin gencar memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Baekhyun dan menyentak-nyentakkannya lawan arah dengan kerja pinggulnya semakin membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan precum milik Jongin. Bahkan beberapa meluber keluar dan tumpah kelantai melalui dagunya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang duduk meikmati pemandangan ketiga orang didepannya sambil mengurut penisnya sendiri. Dia mengalah kepada kedua sepupunya untuk menjamah Baekhyun lebih dulu. Toh jatah memperawani manhole Baekhyun tetap ada padanya.

Geraman Jongin semakin memenuhi ruangan tanda dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Arrghhh babyhh terima ini sayanghhh!" Jongin menyentak dan menahan kepala Baekhyun memaksa namja mungil itu melakukan deep throat sambil menyemburkan spermanya.

Jongin mendesah lega, sedikit iba melihat Baekhyun kewalahan melakukan blow job namun yang terpenting sekarang mimpinya tadi pagi tercapai sudah.

Baekhyun terbatuk. Baru kali ini dia menelan air mani dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Sisa-sisa air mani Jongin melumuri bibir dan dagunya membuatnya terliha semakin menggoda.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin sudah selesai pun berpindah posisi. Kini kejantanannya yang tak kalah besar dari milik Jonginpun minta dimanjakan oleh mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah berada dibawah Baekhyun. Mencabut _butt plug _dari manhole Baekhyun dan mendudukan Baekhyun tepat diatas kejantanannya. Baekhyun hanya menurut seperti anak anjing karena dia juga tidak mau mendapat 'hukuman' karena tidak menuruti perintah hyungdeul barunya ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melesakkan kejantanan besarnya yang mengacung mengeluarkan urat itu kedalam manhole Baekhyun tanpa persiapan membuat Chanyeol menggeram nikmat dan Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaaakkkhhhh! Appo! Hiks, hiks, sakit hyung...keluarkan kumohon, hiks" Baekhyun secara tidak sadar menitikkan air matanya merasakan sakit yang amat sangan dilubang belakangnya.

Namun Chanyeol sudah hilang akal dan langsung menaik turunkan badan namja mungil diatasnya sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Shhh ahhh kau hanya perlu menikmati ini baby Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menyetubuhi Baekhyun dari bawah secara kasar.

Sehun sendiri sudah memasukkan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya kemulut Baekhyun. Wajah tampannya mendongak merasakan nikmatnya getaran yang diberikan mulut Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

Beberapa menit bertahan pada posisi itu Jongin yang juga ingin merasakan manhole Baekhyun pun mendekat,

"Chanyeol hyung, boleh aku bergabung?"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap Jongin, "Yeah, tentu. Kurasa double penetration tidaklah buruk" Chanyeol menyentakkan kejantanannya beberapa kali tepat menabrak prostat Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun merasakan dry orgasmenya.

Berhubung kejantanannya masih terikat dengan pita berwarna merah dengan _urethral sounding _yang belum terlepas dari lubang penisnya.

Jongin memposisikan kejantanannya dan mulai memasukkannya pelan-pelan. Baekhyun berusaha berontak karena merasakan satu lagi penis besar akan memasuki manholenya yang penuh. Namun percuma karena berhasil ditahan ketiga namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya.

"Uhhh hyung janganhhh hole Baekkie sakithhh" rintih Baekhyun saat penis Jongin sudah tertanam dalam dan berebut ruang dengan penis milik Chanyeol.

Holenya terasa robek dan sangat perih.

"Sssttt fokus pada pekerjaanmu disini sayang,"

Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya kembali memanjakan kejantanan miliknya yang belum klimaks.

Baekhyun mengulum dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya memanjakan milik Sehun sambil menitikkan air matanya merasakan perih pada manholenya yang sedang dihajar secara kasar oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Oh fuck dia nikmat hyunghhh"

Jongin mendesah keenakan merasakan betapa sempitnya hole milik Baekhyun.

"Yeahhhh membuatku ketagihan ingin menyetubuhinya terus sampai pingsan" Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat mengejar klimaksnya. Shit lubang Baekhyun memang hebat mampu membuatnya klimaks secepat ini.

Bibirnya membuat kissmark disekitar dada dan sambil memainkan nipple massager yang terpasang di nipple Baekhyun. Jongin sesekali menampar kuat-kuat pantat Baekhyun membuat warna kulit bayinya memerah.

"Ohhh yeahhh aku akan sampai, siap untuk mengandung anakku hm?" beberapa sentakan terakhir dan akhirnya dia pun menupahkan spermanya kedalam manhole Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Jongin dan Sehun ikut mengeluarkan sarI mani mereka.

Membuat manhole dan mulut Baekhyun terasa penuh. Dia bisa merasakan sperma mengalir menuruni pahanya karena manholenya tidak sanggup menampung sir mani dua namja sekaligus.

Tubuhnya ambruk kearah Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mempermainkan putig dan penis mungil milik Baekhyun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Entah sudah berapa kali dia hanya bisa merasakan orgasme kering. Bahkan kejantanannya sudah mati rasa saking lamanya menahan hasrta.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru bisa bernafas lega, Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat oleh seseorang yang membawanya kesofa single yang ia tempati tadi.

"Aku belum merasakan manholemu adik manis,"

Sehun memangku Baekhyun dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan mudah karena manhole Baekhyun masih basah karena sperma.

"Bergeraklah, puaskan aku atau kau tidak boleh mendapatkan orgasmemu sampai besok"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah walau tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah. Bertumpu pada pinggiran sofa dia mulai menggerakkan badannya naik turun memompa kejantanan yang masih mengeras didalam holenya.

Lengan Sehun melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun dan menciumi tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa semakin wangi setelah melakukan sex. Meninggalkan kissmark tepat dileher Baekhyun membuat siapapun pasti bisa melihatnya besok.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh Sehun sambil terus bergerak semampunya. Sehun yang mengerti bahwa Baekhyun sudah lelah langsung mengambil kontrol dan menyetubuhi hole Baekhyun kasar.

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya diam menyaksikan pemandangan itu sambil mengocok sendiri penis mereka. Bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan lelehan sprema disekitar mulutnya seakan pasrah disetubuhi oleh Sehun.

Rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat, dan jangan lupakan _nipple massager _yang masih menggantung indah dikedua puting Baekhyun.

Dan juga kajantanan mungil yang masih terikat dengan pita berwarna merah dilengkapi dengan _urethral sounding_ diujungnya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun merintih dan juga mendesah.

"Kau menyukai ini hm?" Sehun membawa Baekhyun untuk berdiri, sedikit menjambak rambut coklat Baekhyun dari belakang dan terus menerus menyentakkan kejantanannya didalam hole Baekhyun.

Bahkan double penetration masih saja membuat lubang hole Baekhyun mengetat.

"Shit! Ah fuck! Terima ini babyhhh"

Desahan panjang Sehun menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah klimaks didalam hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Jongin pun mendekat, mendekatkan kejantanan mereka yang akan mengeluarkan cum kewajah Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Chanyeol dan Jongin mendesah lega secara bersamaan dengan menyemburkan sperma mereka tepat diwajah Baekhyun. Membuat wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan sperma dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat sexy dan menggoda dimata ketiga namja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membuat libido ketiganya kembali meningkat kembali.

"Brengsek, bisa-bisa aku memperkosanya sampai pagi kalau begini"

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE?

* * *

...itu apa... *liatin ff sendiri*

.

.

akhirnya bisa juga bikin ff si Baekhyun di rape, *elap keringet*

buat yang request soobaek direview Lost Soul nanti dulu ya... ini khusus si Baekhyun dirape sama ChanKaiHun dulu.

ini ff aku kebut semalem ketika pikiran mesum lagi kumat dan Baekhyun seperti biasa saya jadikan korban. dan lagi kayaknya ff foursome atau some some yg lain[?] emang jarang ya? gimana gimana? kurang hot? lemon sepet? kurang personil[?] ayo review chingudeul~

annyeong di ff absurd selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kidnapping Baekhyun

.

.

.

Pair: ChanBaek, HunBaek, KaiBaek.

Warning!: TYPO BERTEBARAN, YAOI! INI YAOI! NC, SEX TOYS, ABSURD, GAJE.

.

.

Ceritanya ini kejadian masih dimalam yang sama seperti malem sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh.."

Baekhyun melenguh seperti anak anjing. Badannya serasa remuk setelah dirinya disetubuhi oleh tiga namja mesum itu tanpa henti. Hole nya terasa perih seperti ada banyak lecet. Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat sakitnya seperti semakin terasa.

Dirinya kini sedang telungkup didepan Sehun dengan berbagai bantal yang sudah Sehun tata dibawah pinggangnya, membuat pantatnya sedikit terangkat memperlihatkan belahan pantatnya yang menggoda dengan manhole berwarna pink berhias sisa sperma bercampur darah yang mengalir keluar.

Beruntung urethral sounding dan pita yang terpasang dipenisnya sudah diambil. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega karena sudah tidak harus menahan sakit dikejantanannya akibat tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Kulit pantatnya sudah memerah karena berkali-kali diremas dan ditampari oleh Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dengan wajah pokerfacenya seperti tidak pernah puas mempermainkan pantat Baekhyun.

Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam pantat Baekhyun dan mengeluar masukkannya dengan perlahan. Menikmati pemandangan didepannya dan sesekali melihat reaksi wajah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Ini nikmat kan?"

Sehun bertanya sambil terus memainkan jarinya dimanhole Baekhyun. Sehun menambahkan lagi satu jarinya kedalam manhole becek milik Baekhyun dan yang ia dapat adalah erangan nikmat dari namja mungil itu.

"Mmmhhh ne, hyunghhh"

Baekhyun mulai terlena dengan sentuhan yang diberi oleh jari-jari lihai milik Sehun dimanhole pink miliknya. Terbukti dari desahan-desahan nikmat yang keluar dan memenuhi ruangan yang kini hanya terdapat Sehun dan dirinya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin? Mereka sedang beristirahat sambil menunggu giliran untuk 'bermain' bersama Baekhyun.

Malam masih sangat panjang untuk Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya tersenyum sinis menunjukkan rasa puas melihat kondisi Baekhyun sekarang―pergelangan tangan terikat dengan mata yang tertutup sebuah kain. Badan putih mulus Baekhyun kini sudah dihiasi berbagai kissmark darinya dan juga kedua hyung mesumnya. Belum lagi sisa-sisa sperma yang mulai mengering dipaha Baekhyun bagian dalam dan beberapa diwajah baby facenya itu.

Ohhh... Sehun berharap bisa melakukan ini bersama Baekhyun tiap malam.

Pinggang Baekhyun sedikit bergerak dengan tidak sadar mengimbangi permainan jari Sehun didalam holenya semakin membuat Sehun gemas. Diambilnya dildo yang terbuat dari silikon dengan panjang 30 cm dan memiliki sisi tumpul seperti ujung penis dikedua sisinya.

"Hisap ini sayang," Sehun memberikan dildo tersebut ketangan Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Ini apa hyung?"

Baekhyun yang notabene tidak bisa melihat karena matanya tertutup kain pun tidak langsung melakukan perintah Sehun. Tangannya meraba-raba dildo tersebut sebisanya.

Sehun menahan tawanya. Kembali memfokuskan diri memainkan hole dan pantat Baekhyun. "Itu dildo, bentuknya seperti penis. Kau pegang sekarang ukurannya cukup panjang dan memiliki diameter yang besar" Sehun menjelaskan. "Sekarang lakukan apa yang hyung katakan"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Mulutnya mulai mencari-cari ujung dildo tersebut seperti bayi yang berusaha mencari ujung puting ibunya.

"Eumphhh mphhh..." setelah menemukan ujung dildo yang berbentuk seperti ujung penis itu pun Baekhyun langsung menghisapnya seperti menghisap permen. Pipinya sedikit merona karena teringat saat dia menghisap penis sungguhan milik ketiga 'hyung barunya'.

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya seolah-olah sedang memberikan blowjob. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan dan mengusap-usap rambut halus milik Baekhyun. Ditangan kanannya kini sudah terdapat jahe yang sudah dikupas dengan ukuran sepanjang dan selebar jari tengah miliknya.

Dimasukkannya jahe tersebut dalam-dalam ke manhole Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu sedikit berjengit karena merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin memasuki manholenya.

"Anghhhhhh itu apa hyunghhh, rasanya dingin"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kebelakang walau dia tahu itu percuma karena tetap saja membuatnya tidak melihat apapun sebagai jawaban.

Sehun menyunggingkan smirknya kemudian menampar pantat Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa rasanya dingin?" Kedua tangan Sehun meremas pantat Baekhyun dan menekannya kesatu arah bermaksud membuat belahan pantat itu merapat dan membuat bibir manhole Baekhyun semakin menutup.

Baekhyun melenguh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tahan benda tersebut dan jangan berani-berani menekannya keluar," Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. "dan teruslah menghisap benda ditanganmu"

Baekhyun menurut seperti anak anjing, berusaha mengetatkan bibir manholenya untuk menahan benda-entah-apa yang berada didalam holenya agar tidak keluar walau rasanya mulai sedikit tidak nyaman.

Mulutnya kembali menghisap-hisap dildo panjang yang berada ditangannya seperti bocah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi Baekhyun dari sofa single disudut ruangan. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai terkekeh tanpa suara melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang mulai menggerakkan badannya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Enghhhh h-hyung, Sehun hyunghhh" Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan benda yang dimasukkan ke holenya. Entah kenapa yang semula terasa dingin kini benda itu menimbulkan rasa panas yang mulai memenuhi dinding rectrumnya."T―tolong keluarkan rasanya panas. Hole Baekkie rasanya panas, hyung"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan melihat bagaimana hole berwarna pink tersebut sesekali mengedut. "Hm? Bukankah tadi Baekkie bilang kalau rasanya dingin?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan rasa panas yang semakin menguar di dinding rectrumnya. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi dan pelipis wajah miliknya dan itu semakin membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

Sehun memasukkan jarinya dan menarik sedikit jahe tersebut menyisakannya diluar rectrum sambil memaju mundurkan tanpa ada niat untuk mengeluarkannya dari hole Baekhyun.

Tangannya melayang dan menampari lagi pantat Baekhyun semakin membuat merasakan panas di hole dan pantatnya.

Plak!

"Anghhhhh.."

Plak!

"H-hyunghhhh"

Baekhyun semakin merintih dan Sehun semakin menampar pantatnya keras-keras tanpa berhenti memainkan jahe tersebut.

Plak!

Plak!

Plak!

"Nikmat hm? Bagaimana rasanya...Baekkie?"

Suara kulit tangan Sehun yang mengenai kulit bayi Baekhyun terus terdengar.

"S-sudah hyunghh pantat Baekkie sakittthh"

Dan bukannya berhenti Sehun justru terus melakukan apa yang berlawanan dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir sepuluh menit bertahan Sehun berhenti lalu mengeluarkan jahe tersebut dan melihat bagaimana merahnya pantat Baekhyun. Kain yang menutup mata Baekhyun terlihat sedikit basah tanda namja mungil tersebut menangis. Belum lagi isakan yang sesekali lolos dari mulut Baekhyun.

Diremasnya pelan pantat Baekhyun dan lenguhan panjang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Sehun berulang kali melakukan hal tersebut dan Baekhyun mulai sedikit melupakan rasa panas dan perih dikulit pantatnya.

Sehun mengambil botol berisi minyak zaitun dan menuangkan isinya cukup banyak di pantat sintal Baekhyun bagian atas lalu berjalan melalui belahan pantat sampai ke manhole Baekhyun. Diusap-usapkannya minyak zaitun untuk meratakannya dikulit pantat Baekhyun agar mempermudah apa yang akan Sehun lakukan nantinya.

Sedikit memijat bongkahan pantat yang kini kulitnya berwarna merah itu jari Sehun kembali bermain di manhole Baekhyun.

Sehun memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget. Walau dia sudah menerima bahkan dua penis yang besarnya hampir sama tapi tetap saja sesuatu yang terlalu memaksa dinding rectrume nya untuk merenggang membuatnya merasa sakit.

Sehun memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya sambil menuangkan minyak zaitun tadi tepat didinding hole Baekhyun agar hole pink itu semakin licin. Pemandangan pantat Baekhyun yang mengkilat karena minyak zaitun semakin membuat Baekhyun terlihat menggoda, belum lagi ketiga jarinya yang terus mempermainkan manhole Baekhyun tanpa henti.

Ditambahnya lagi satu jari miliknya untuk memasuki lubang anal Baekhyun. Digerakkannya keempat jari itu sedikit kasar dan Baekhyun kembali merintih. Baekhyun refleks menggerakkan pinggulnya merasa tidak nyaman dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun namun Sehun kembali menarik pinggul itu dengan kasar dan menempatkan pinggul itu dipahanya.

Plak! Sehun kembali menampar pantat berminyak Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat hyung marah!"

Baekhyun beringsut dan mengangguk pelan mendengar bentakan Sehun. Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berontak dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya.

_Uhh Luhan hyung, Baekkie mau pulang.._

Baekhyun memjamkan matanya erat-erat saat merasakan dinding holenya seakan dipaksa melebar kearah yang berlawanan. Dirinya sudah lelah tapi ketiga sunbaenya ini masih terus melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada tubuhnya tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti. Ketika dia meminta untuk pulang maka mereka selalu menjawab 'kita akan bermain-main sampai besok' tapi sepertinya pagi terlalu lama datang hari ini.

Baekhyun dalam hati sedikit menyesal akan keputusannya untuk ikut bersama ketiga sunbaenya ini. Tidak mengerti kenapa 'bermain' yang mereka katakan tadi ternyata membuat tubuhnya menjadi sangat lelah, padahal mereka hanya bermain didalam kamar. _Saat aku bermain dengan Luhan hyung di Lotte World seharian saja badan Baekkie tidak selelah ini. _Baekhyun membatin dan membandingkan dengan sangat ehm―kelewat polos―bodoh.

.

.

"Aaakkkkhhhh! Sehun hyung! Sakitthh! Berhenti hyung! Hole Baekkie sakit sekali!"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar berusaha membobol manhole nya dalam-dalam. Tangannya meremas seprei kuat-kuat dan air matanya langsung mengalir cukup deras.

Tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun yang terus meminta dirinya untuk berhenti, Sehun terus mendorong tanganya untuk memasuki anus Baekhyun lebih dalam. Sedikit susah karena lubang anal Baekhyun yang sempit.

Telapak tangan Sehun sudah seluruhnya masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun sampai kepergelangan. Dituangkannya lagi minyak zaitun tepat ke dinding rectrum Baekhyun sambil berdecak kagum melihat bagaimana lubang itu membuka cukup lebar menerima tangannya.

"H―hyung sudah... Baekkie ingin pulang.."

"Hm? Baekkie ingin apa?" tanya Sehun sarkastik sambil kembali melesakkan tangannya ke anus Baekhyun lebih dalam. Membuat kini hampir setengah lebih tangannya berada didalam hole Baekhyun.

Bukannya berhenti, Sehun justru semakin memasukkan dalam-dalam hingga kini hampir seluruh tangannya memaksa masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun.

"AAAKKKKHHHH! APPO HYUNG! JEBAL BERHENTI!"

.

.

.

.

Cklek, (cerita sfx pintu dibuka)

"Sehun, waktumu sudah habis. Sekarang giliranku"

Sehun menoleh lalu berdecak kesal.

"Ck, menggangguku saja hyung" Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dari manhole Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu sedikit merintih. Mengambil sembarang celana dari lemari kamar itu lalu memakainya sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih merintih pelan merasakan sakit dimanholenya. Dibopongnya tubuh ringan Baekhyun ala bridal kemudian memangkunya di tepi tempat tidur. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap kagum pada tubuh putih mulus milik Baekhyun. Menggeram sedikit merasakan darahnya berdesir lebih cepat saat tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Baekhyun. Tangannya meraba seluruh permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Diangkatnya kepala Baekhyun dan dikecupinya bibir cherry yang selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya setiap waktu.

Tangannya berpindah mengusap paha Baekhyun bagian dalam yang dipenuhi jejak-jejak sperma yang sudah mengering. Entah berapa kali dia dan kedua saudaranya itu menodai tubuh Baekhyun dengan air mani mereka.

Jongin melepas kain yang digunakan Sehun untuk menutup mata Baekhyun sambil terus mencium bibir Baekhyun. Lidahnya sudah bermain didalam mulut Baekhyun dan menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan lihai.

Jongin mencium Baekhyun dengan lebih menuntut, menghisap-hisap dengan saliva Baekhyun dengan kasar membuat Baekhyun merasa kewalahan. Dicubitinya nipple pink namja dipangkuannya yang sudah menegang dengan kasar. Menjepitkannya diantara kedua pangkal jari lalu menariknya dengan sedikit keras membuat Baekhyun mendesah namun tertahan oleh ciuman Jongin.

Smirk namja yang lebih dominant tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Digenggamnya kejantanan mungil dan diremasnya pelan membuat precum namja mungil yang berada dipangkuannya semakin melesak keluar.

Bibirnya kini sudah berpindah menciumi leher dan dada Baekhyun seperti hewan buas yang sedang membaui mangsanya. Tangan Baekhyun yang masih tetap terikat mendorong pelan dada bidang milik Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mulai terbawa suasana. Jongin meninggikan posisi tangan kirinya bermaksud membuat posisi Baekhyun menjadi setengah menunduk.

"Lihat, milikmu berkata lain sayang" ujar Jongin sambil terus meremas-remas pelan kejantanan Baekhyun menunjukkan banyaknya precum yang keluar dari lubang penis kejantanannya dan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah karena malu. Tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa bereaksi diluar kendalinya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan nanti saat dia pulang.

"Sekarang coba cium bibir hyung,"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Jongin sambil berkedip lucu yang dibalas oleh Jongin dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Cium?"

"Ne, cium hyung. Dibibir"

Jongin gemas sendiri dengan reaksi Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun berharap namja mungil tersebut akan memulainya lebih cepat.

baekhyun semakin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Matanya melirik kesegala arah karena merasa gugup menatap wajah tampan Jongin dari jarak yang terlalu dekat dan semakin dekat.

"Uhhh uhmm..."

Jongin sudah memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mempermudah Baekhyun dalam menciumnya nanti. Matanya terpejam menunggu moment yang ditunggunya dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dekat...

Dekat...

Dekat...

Cup!

Jongin mengalami mode freeze nya.

Memilih menjauhkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah datar mencoba tetap cool walau dalam hati sudah mengumpat habis-habisan dengan kepolosan Baekhyun.

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan mencoba menahan kekesalan yang sudah diubun-ubun. Matanya menatap mata puppy Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hyung bilang, cium bibir hyung. Bukan poppo"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Tapi bukankah poppo artinya cium, hyung?"

"Yang hyung maksud cium seperti ini,"

Jongin menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir cherry Baekhyun yang manis. Disesapnya perlahan bibir itu sambil ia gigit dengan lembut. Tangannya mencari-cari nipple Baekhyun lalu mencubitnya dengan keras sehingga membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak namun dimanfaatkan oleh Jongin untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Kini Baekhyun yang mengalami masa _freeze_ seperti terkaget bahwa ternyata ada arti 'cium' yang berbeda dari yang ia tau selama ini.

Bukan dia tidak pernah melihat hal seperti apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan sekarang, sewaktu dia di Amerika dulu dia pernah tidak sengaja melihat orang yang sedang memberi 'cium' seperti dalam artian yang Jongin maksudkan.

Namun yang ada dipikirannya saat melihat kejadian itu adalah 'seseorang sedang memakan bibir seorang satunya lagi' bukan seseorang yang sedang memberi cium kepada orang yang satu lagi.

"Nah, sekarang lakukan hal yang sama pada hyung"

Jongin memberi instruksi kepada Baekhyun untuk membalas ciumannya. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Jongin dan menciumi bibir itu dengan kaku. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun sudah memulai aksinya. Dibukanya sedikit mulutnya memberi Baekhyun akses untuk mengeksplorasi rongga mulut miliknya.

Baekhyun ragu untuk melanjutkan namun tangan Jongin sudah lebih dulu mendorong tengkuknya sehingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun mencium bibir Jongin lebih.

Jongin berhenti mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memberi instruksi, "Mainkan lidahmu didalam mulut hyung. Arraseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mendekatkan bibirnya kemulut Jongin yang sedikit membuka. Setelah kedua bibir itu bertemu Baekhyun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jongin. Sedikit merasa aneh saat daging tanpa tulang miliknya bersentuhan dengan lidah Jongin dengan dia yang memulai.

Baekhyun menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Jongin dengan ragu. Badannya sedikit tersentak saat Jongin mulai membalas apa yang dia lakukan dengan menekan kedua belah bibirnya dan mulai menyesapi saliva didalam mulutnya.

Tangan Jongin kembeali menekan tengkuk namja mungil itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk menciumnya lebih. Kini saliva entah milik siapa sudah mengalir keluar dari sela-sela kedua mulut yang sedang saling melumat itu.

Jongin yang tetap menjadi pihak dominan memutuskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menjilati sudut-sudut bibir Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir cherry itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan langsung keinti"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini badan Jongin sudah berbaring dikasur dengan Baekhyun yang menduduki kejantanannya yang mengeras, membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara kedua belahan pantatnya.

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula terikat didepan kini Jongin ikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Jongin mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya ke belahan pantat Baekhyun.

"Ohhhh yeah lakukan untukku baby," titah Jongin setelah memberi contoh apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun menekuk lututnya membuat dirinya kini seakan berjongkok diatas kejantanan Jongin lalu menggesek-gesekkan belahan pantatnya ke milik Jongin persis seperti yang Jongin contohkan tadi.

Jongin menggeram tertahan seperti binatang buas yang menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung memakan mangsanya. Tangannya sibuk mempermainkan kejantanan mungil Baekhyun dan menikmati wajah namja mungil yang memerah dan sedikit berkeringat.

Bertahan dengan posisi tersebut membuat Jongin tidak tahan dan ingin cepat-cepat membobol kembali hole ketat Baekhyun. Jongin menyuruh Bakehyun untuk mengangkat badannya untuk mempermudah melakukan penetrasi, lalu ditegakkannya kejantanan miliknya yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi dan langsung ia arahkan ujung penisnya ke bibir rectrum Baekhyun.

Jleb!

"Aaakhhhhhhh! Hyung!"

Jongin melesakkan kejantanannya yang mengeras sempurna kedalam manhole Baekhyun dengan sekali sentak tanpa aba-aba membuat Baekhyun seakan merasakan ada benda tajam yang menyayat bibir dan dinding rectrum nya.

"Fuck lubangmu mencengkram milikku terlalu kuat sayanghhh sebegitu tidak sabarnya ingin kusetubuhi hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menahan perih yang masih menjalar di lubangnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan pipinya merona mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa rectrum nya bisa mengetat sendiri saat kejantanan milik Jongin memasuki lubangnya.

"Aish kau semakin membuatku ingin memperkosamu sampai pingsan, gerakkan badanmu baby. Manjakan penisku menggunakan slutty hole milikmu"

Jongin berkata sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan susah payah kini mulai menggerakkan badannya naik turun untuk memompa kejantanan Jongin yang membuat holenya terasa penuh.

Tubuhnya kesulitan bergerak karena dia tidak memiliki tumpuan akibat tangannya yang terikat dibelakang. Baekhyun hanya bisa melompat-lompat kecil seperti anak kecil dan itu tidak banyak membantu, justru membuat rectrumnya terasa semakin perih.

Jongin menikmati pemandangan dimana Baekhyun kesulitan menggerakkan badannya persis seperti anak kecil. Memang ini yang dia rencanakan, membuat Baekhyun kesulitan dengan tangannya yang terikat kebelakang saat melakukan posisi uke on top.

Tangannya berada dibongkahan pantat Baekhyun membantu namja mungil itu untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi dan terus menggerakkan pantat Baekhyun sambil menyentak-nyentakkan kejantanannya dalam di lubang surga milik Baekhyun yang walau sudah Sehun fisting tetap kembali mengetat.

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak-sentak pelan sambil terus mendesah. Jongin bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dibelakangnya membuat posisinya kini setengah terduduk. Pinggulnya terus bergerak dengan tempo yang cepat dan dalam. Dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun, bibirnya menciumi leher Baekhyun dan semakin membuat Baekhyun seakan melayang merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin di seluruh area sensitifnya.

Jongin memperhatikan nipple pink menggoda milik Baehyun. Keuntungan lain dengan mengikat tangan Baekhyun kebelakang adalah membuatnya semakin bebas mempermainkan tubuh depan Baekhyun. Jarinya sudah sibuk menarik-narik puting Baekhyun secara bergantian. Sesekali diremasnya dada Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu melenguh.

"Jadi, apa dada Baekkie bisa mengeluarkan susu seperti yeoja?"

Jongin bertanya dengan nada polos. Kepalanya mendongak memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Oh, dia akan menamai ekspresi itu dengan 'bitchy face', batin Jongin dalam hati.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Anghhh ahh B―baekkie tidak tau hyunghh ahh ahh hyunghhh" nafasnya tersengal-sengal mencoba menahan desahannya untuk keluar―namun gagal.

"Eum? Jadi hyung harus membuktikannya sendiri?"

Lidah Jongin terjulur menjilati ujung puting Baekhyun dengan sensual. Jilat, hisap, jilat, hisap. Jongin berlagak seperti bocah yang sedang menjilati es krim dan menghisap permen. Membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan sendiri. Kejantanannya sudah semakin banyak mengeluarkan precum yang membasahi perutnya dan abs Jongin.

Jongin berhenti dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari puting Baekhyun lalu memasang wajah kesal seperti bocah.

"Sepertinya milik Baekkie harus dipaksa mengeluarkan susu," tangannya meremas kuat-kuat dada Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu merintih. Baru saja holenya terbebas dari-entah-apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya tadi, kini gantian dada dan putingnya yang disiksa.

Kulit dadanya kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah karena Jongin remas terlalu kuat. Sentakkan dimanholenya sedikit memelan namun tetap bisa membuat dirinya kelimpungan. Jari milik Jongin terus menariki puting Baekhyun kuat-kuat seakan ingin memutus puting itu dari tempatnya.

"Karena dada Baekkie tetap tidak mau mengeluarkan apa yang hyung minta, jadi dada Baekkie harus dihukum" Jongin memelankan tempo gerakan pinggulnya lalu mengambil sepasang nipple clamp kecil dan juga sepasang nipple sucker. Dijepitkannya masing-masing nipple clamp ke puting Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu langsung meringis sakit merasakan nipplenya seakan digigit kuat-kuat.

"A―aakkhhhh sakit hyung, jangan terlalu kuat"

Jongin seakan tuli dan kini sibuk memasang nipple sucker dikedua dada Baekhyun tepat mengelilingi puting pink menggoda milik namja mungil tersebut.

"Appo hyung sudah jangan membuat dada Baekhyun makin sakit.."

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit diputingnya semakin bertambah saat Jongin memasang benda-benda yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui namanya di dada miliknya.

Jongin kembali menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya kasar mengejar orgasmenya sambil mengagumi hasil karyanya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Ditangannya kini sudah berada sebuah camera yang entah didapatnya darimana.

Klik!

Klik!

Jongin mengambil beberapa foto tubuh Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlihat mengagumkan dengan nipple clamp dan sekaligus nipple sucker dikedua putingnya sekaligus. Dirinya menggeram tertahan merasakan klimaksnya yang sudah hampir dekat. Diremasnya kuat-kuat kejantanan Baekhyun dan dikocoknya kejantanan itu, sedikit berbaik hati membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan klimaksnya setelah entah berapa lama.

"Arghhh yeah kau nikmat sayanghh"

.

.

.

"Aarghhh arrghh ARGHHH!"

Setelah beberapa hentakkan pun Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari manhole Baekhyun lalu menghentakkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang dibawahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Baekhyun memaksanya untuk kembali melakukan deep throat sambil mengeluarkan sperma kentalnya yang banyak.

Beberapa detik setelah dirasa air maninya tuntas keluar didalam mulut Baekhyun Jongin pun menarik kejantanannya keluar dan cepat-cepat menutup mulut Baekhyun, menahan namja mungil itu memuntahkan spermanya keluar.

"Tahan sebentar sayang. Jangan ditelan sebelum hyung menyuruhmu untuk menelan" titah Jongin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menahan seluruh sperma Jongin yang kental dan cukup banyak, bahkan hampir tidak muat didalam mulutnya.

"Nah, sekarang mainkan lidahmu"

Baekhyun menggeleng, beberapa detik saja menahan cairan tersebut membuatnya sudah ingin memuntahkan cairan kental di dalam mulutnya atau jika terpaksa akan menelannya sekaligus.

"Ingin di hukum eoh? Baekkie hanya perlu memainkan lidah dan membiarkan cairan kental itu membasahi seluruh rongga mulut Baekkie" Jongin berujar dengan nada berpura-pura ramah.

Baekhyun akhirnya menurut dan melakukan apa yang Jongin katakan. Menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya dan membuat cairan kental yang memenuhi mulitnya membasahi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Dan itu semakin membuat perutnya serasa mual.

"Nah, sekarang telan pelan-pelan sperma hyung sampai habis ne?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mulai ditelannya cairan kental berbau amis didalam mulutnya secara perlahan. Bahkan rasa sakit di dadanya sedikit terlupakan karena rasa mual diperutnya kini terasa lebih dominan.

"Anak pintar..."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Baekhyun lalu mengusak rambut namja mungil itu. Dilepaskannya nipple sucker yang terpasang di dada Baekhyun dan hanya menyisakan nipple clamp yang masih menjepit kuat puting kecil Baekhyun.

Jongin menyentil kedua puting Baekhyun lalu mengambilkan namja mungil itu sebuah kemeja putih milik Sehun dan memakaikannya ditubuh Baekhyun. Tidak peduli dengan perbedaan ukuran yang sangat jauh.

"Sekarang giliran Chanyeol hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa kesayangan miliknya dan menenggak segelas minuman beralcoholnya yang dingin. Sedikit tidak sabar menunggu mangsanya datang kekamar seolah Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan mesumnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bayanganseseorang yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

Jongin memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk langsung masuk tanpa harus mengetuk pintu. Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berada di kamar milik Chanyeol, dan berdiri di balik pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

Baekhyun menunduk malu sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kemeja Sehun yang melorot dibagian pundaknya. Menarik-narik ujung bawah bagian baju tersebut bermaksud untuk menutupi paha atasnyanya yang terekspose.

Baekhyun merasa malu menggunakan baju kemeja berbahan tipis tanpa menggunkan celana yang menutupi area privasinya.

"Kemarilah,"

Chanyeol menepuk sebelah pahanya memberi instruksi kepada namja mungil itu. Kejantanannya sudah mengeras hanya dengan melihat wajah Baekhyun, apalagi dia bisa melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup oleh kemeja tipis. Memamerkan paha atasnya dan tidak sepenuhnya menutupi kejantanan mungil Baekhyun yang sedang lemas.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di paha Chanyeol. Semakin malu saat Chanyeol memandangi tubuhnya. Tangan besar itu kini sudah menapak di salah satu pahanya. Mengusapnya secara sensual memberikan rangsangan pada Baekhyun yang entah seperti lebih sensitif malam ini.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menguap paha dalam Baekhyun. Mengusapnya dari lutut ke pangkal paha. Sedikit meremas kejantanan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahan dirinya gar tidka tertawa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mati-matian menahan desahannya.

"Mendesah sayang," Chanyeol berbisik dengan suaranya yang dalam dan berkesan sangat maskulin tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak mau lagi mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya aneh itu dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut, "Jadi Baekkie tidak mau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan smirknya diam-diam. "Arraseo kalau Baekkie tidak mau"

Chanyeol mengambil saputangan dimejanya. Melipatnya sedemikian rupa membuat Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Nah, karena Baekkie tidak mau mendesah. Maka Baekkie harus memakai ini,"

Chanyeol menempatkan saputangan itu dimulut Baekhyun dan mengikatnya kebelakang kepala namja mungil itu. Membuat mulut Baekhyun kini tertutup dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan desahannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuat bibir cherry itu semakin memerah dan membengkak.

"Yeppeo,"

Mata Chanyeol menagkap benda menonjol di area dada Baekhyun. Dibuknya kancing kemeja itu satu persatu dengan cekatan. Dan sekarang dia bisa melihat benda apa yang ada dibalik kemeja putih tersebut.

"Nipple clamp?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan benda yang menjepit kuat puting Baekhyun dari tadi. Jarinya menarik-narik penjepit itu dengan gemas. Bisa dilihatnya warna puting pink Baekhyun kini sudah sangat memerah.

"Mmmphhh umphhhh"

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan benda yang menjepit putingnya. Meminta namja tinggi itu untuk berhenti karena dia semakin merasakan sakit.

"Turunkan tanganmu atau hyung akan mengikatnya"

Baekhyun terdiam. Menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menahan tangan Chanyeol perlahan, tidak mau jika harus diikat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memegang susu kotak yang sudah tertancap sebuah sedotan ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menungging dilantai. Menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun keras-keras sambil tertawa. Didekatkannya ujung sedotan yang tertanam di susu kotak itu ke rectrum Baekhyun. Mendorognya perlahan hingga setengah ujungnya tertanam didalam bibir rectrum Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berteriak tertahan merasakan benda aneh dan sedikit tajam memasukki manholenya.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada hole nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tenang sayang, ini hanya sedotan. Apa Baekhyun suka minum susu?"

"Umphhh"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia memang suka minum susu, apalagi jika itu adalah susu strawberry favoritnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Tapi sayangnya mulut Baekkie sedang tertahan oleh kain," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi tenang saja, Baekkie akan tetap meminum susu ini dari mulut yang lain"

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Bukankah manusia hanya mempunyai satu mulut? Dan lagi dia yakin kalau dirinya adalah manusia normal, sehingga pasti hanya mempunyai satu mulut. Yaitu yang sedang tertutup paksa oleh sapu tangan hyungnya ini.

_Lalu_ _mana yang Chanyeol hyung maksud?_ Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati.

Tangan Chanyeol meremas kotak susu itu membuat isinya terpaksa keluar melalui sedotan dan masuk kedalam manhole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir masuk dengan deras kedalam lubang belakangnya.

"Ummphhh! Umphhh!" Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya karena merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya aneh, manholenya terasa penuh dan air itu tetap tidak berhenti memaksa masuk membuat manholenya semakin penuh.

Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya masih meremas kotak susu di tangannya memaksa seluruh cairan berpindah ke dalam rectrum Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa seluruh isi susu sudah berpindah ke dalam manhole Baekhyun Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan ujung sedotan dari lubang Baekhyun secara perlahan.

"Tahan dan jangan sampai ada yang tertumpah keluar" Chanyeol memperingati.

Baekhyun terus menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya gelisah. Merasakan manholenya kini sangat penuh dengan air. Susah payah dia mengetatkan bibir rectrumenya untuk menahan air itu agar tidak keluar.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun. "Bagaimana rasanya hm?"

Tangannya menarik pinggang Baekhyun membantunya untuk terduduk. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan semakin mati-matian mengetatkan bibir rectrumenya menahan air susu itu untuk tetap tertahan didalam.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk duduk, kini Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan dia kembali terduduk di sofa favoritnya yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun meremas ujung kemeja putih yang dipakainya sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi karena menahan cairan didalam manholenya agar tidak tumpah.

"Berjalanlah kemari, dan usahakan jangan ada yang tumpah"

Chanyeol tersenyum evil. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan sangat pelan sambil berusaha keras untuk terus mengetatkan bibir rectrumenya.

Digigitnya kuat-kuat saputangan yang ada dimulutnya. Langkahnya bahkan belum sampai setengah mendekati Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir di pahanya bagian dalam. Matanya memejam erat-erat berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya atau dia sudah pasti akan dihukum.

Kakinya terus melangkah walau dengan tempo pelan. Dan Chanyeol seakan puas melihat tersiksanya Baekhyun sekarang. Dia akui air dari susu kotak itu memang lumayan banyak untuk ditampung kedalam manhole milik Baekhyun. Tapi ini adalah tujuannya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan aliran air dipahanya semakin sering. Sudut matanya sudah sedikit berembun menahan tangis. Tinggal beberapa langkah normal lagi tapi baginya seakan masih jauh.

.

.

.

"Umphhh!"

Chanyeol menangkap badan Baekhyun yang sedikit limbung kearahnya saat namja mungil itu berhasil melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan.

"Kkk, anak baik... Tetap tahan air itu didalam hole mu ne,"

Tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun. Wajah namja mungil itu sudah dipenuhi peluh. Diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun dan dibawanya kedalam kamar mandi.

Dilepaskan sapu tangan yang ada dimukut Baekhyun. Dia ingin mendengar desahan, lenguhan, atau bahkan rintihan Baekhyun saat disetubuhi olehnya nanti.

Chanyeol menghadapkan Baekhyun kearah kaca wastafel kamar mandinya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menumpukan tangannya di pinggiran wastafel berwarna hitam itu.

Penis nya yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi dan berdiri tegak ia gesekkan berkali-kali ke belahan pantat Baekhyun dan juga bibir hole milik namja mungil tersebut. Ditusukkannya secara perlahan ujung penisnya kedalam manhole Baekhyun dan dia bisa merasakan bibir rectrume itu menjepit kepala penisnya dengan kuat.

"Ahhh yeahhhh terus ketatkan milikmu dan tahan airnya agar tetap didalam"

Chanyeol yang tidak sabar pun langsung menyentakkan kejantanannya kuat-kuat didalam lubang surga Baekhyun.

"AAAAKHHHHHHH!"

Kejantanan Chanyeol tepat mengenai prostat Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mendesah keras-keras karena nikmat sekaligus memuncratkan spermanya dengan deras. Bahkan beberapa ada yang membasahi kaca wastafel.

"Tepat mengenai prostatmu eh?"

Chanyeol tertawa sinis. Mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal tanpa menunggu Baekhyun untuk terbiasa dengan ukuran kejantanan miliknya. Toh Baekhyun sudah disetubuhi berkali-kali olehnya dan kedua sepupu mesumnya itu.

Satu tangan Chanyeol menahan pinggang Baekhyun dan menggerakkannya berlawanan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang seperti monster. Tangan nya yang satu lagi menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan memaksa namja mungil itu untuk mendongak.

"Lihat wajahmu dikaca sayang.. benar-benar seperti slut yang pasrah diperkosa berkali-kali"

Mata puppy Bakehyun melirik sekilas pada kaca didepannya. Dia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa yang ada dikaca itu adalah dirinya. Kepalanya yang sedang dipaksa mendongak dan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Arghhh fuck kenapa selalu sempit eoh?"

Chanyeol menampari pantat Baekhyun dan terus mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Entah milik Baekhyun yang memang berukuran sempit atau kejantanan Chanyeol yang terlalu besar. Baekhyun sudah lemas dan tidak lagi menahan rectrumnya untuk mengetat menahan air yang ada didalam manholenya namun air itu tidak sedikitpun mengalir keluar.

"Anghhhh sudah hyunghhh Baekkie lelah, Baekkie ingin tidur anhh"

Chanyeol pura-pura tuli dan terus mengejar orgasmenya. Tempo gerakan pinggul Chanyeol yang tidak beraturan dan kasar membuat perut Baekhyun serasa terkocok dan membuat namja mungil itu merasa mual.

.

.

.

Kini pinggang Baekhyun ditahan oleh kedua tangan Chanyeol. Seperti mesin sex namja yang lebih tinggi terus menyetubuhi Baekhyun tanpa rasa lelah. Sedikit lagi orgasmenya datang tapi dia menahannya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Ohhhh sebentar lagi sayang. Sshhh lubangmu benar-benar yang ternikmat"

Chanyeol terus mengumpat dan menggeram seperti hewan menikmati jepitan kuat hole Baekhyun dikejantanannya.

"Shhh ahh yeahhh aku datang Baekkiehh arghh ARRGHHH!" Chanyeol menyentakkan kuat-kuat menembakkan spermanya ke lubang Baekhyun dalam membuat Baekhyun juga mendesah lega.

Beberapa detik Chanyeol tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan membuat spermanya tercampur dengan air susu yang ada didalam hole Baekhyun. Tersenyum miring melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang merasa lega.

Ditariknya keluar kepenisnya yang masih menegang hingga menyisakan kepala penisnya didalam menhole Baekhyun, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyentakkannya kembali dengan kasar dan dalam sambil menyemprotkan kuat-kuat air kencingnya kedalam rectrum Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan air susu dan sperma milik Chanyeol.

"Aaaaanghhhh Chanyeol Hyung sudahhhhh..."

Baekhyun berujar lemas. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang ada dipinggangnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang merintih memohon dirinya untuk berhenti dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri darinya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki namja mungil tersebut. Namun Chanyeol tetap menahan pinggang Baekhyun dan terus mengeluarkan air maninya yang cukup banyak didalam hole Baekhyun.

Telinga peri Chanyeol bisa mendengar tumpahan air yang tidak muat ditampung oleh hole Baekhyun.

Menggeram nikmat, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun posesif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menahanmu lebih lama lagi disini?"

* * *

.

Nah ._. *pinjem poker facenya Sehun*

.

ini cerita niatnya mau author bikin oneshoot aja uda kemarin abis itu bubar, tapi malah banyak minta lanjut. dan jadilah chapter absurd bin gaje ini -_-v dan banyak yg review masalah kepolosehembodoheheman Baekhyun. baekhyun itu ceritanya pinter klo masalah pelajaran doang. klo masalah sosial dia rada oon. author punya temen yg macem gitu, dia klo pelajaran cepet paham tp kurang di masalah sosial. dan khusus untuk chap ini fokus satu lawan satu[?]

sebenernya uda mau fast update, cuma selalu aja ada kendalanya. pas udah mood bikin, eh badan capek banget, pas badan udah mendukung diajak bikin, eh laptop manja bener dah gagal booting mele (curcol). bahkan author mengesampingkan tugas author demi menistakan Baekhyun, (sungkem ala keraton ke Baek)

mungkin ini ff cukup sampai disini[?] aja, atau ya klo ntr suatu saat nanti kita berjodoh baka author ini bakal lanjut menistakan baby baekkie yang menggoda untuk dirape/plak/. lagi pula author mau ada project bikin ff remake dari film dg rate age 19 tahun kesamping[?] (bukan bukan 50 shades of grey itu remake uda banyak yg bikin) dan menyelesaikan ff dg pair unmasinstream yg berjudul Lost Soul (promosi). entah kenapa mungkin emg passion author itu bikin ff nista macem bigini.

kesimpulan dari cerita ini adalah ternyata kalian emang yadong sama seperti author/plak/. terimaksaih buat yang mau review/follow/favorite. rada gk nyangka ff ini bisa diterima oleh reader *terharu* mohon maaf klo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, tapi author sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk menghibur kalian.

at least gimana? kurang apa? udah full nc nih [?] kurang hot? kurang garem? reviewnya cingudeul~

sampai jumpa d ff absurd selanjutnya!


End file.
